jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Knights of the Old Republic II – The Sith Lords
13:25, 30. Nov. 2009 (CET) Mit freundlicher unterzützung von * 17:42, 30. Nov. 2009 (CET) *--Jedimeister Kenobi 19:03, 2. Dez. 2009 (CET)}} Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords (kurz: KotOR 2), ist das Nachfolgespiel von Knights of the Old Republic. Es wurde von Obsidian Entertainment unter der Leitung von Chris Avellone entwickelt. Die Veröffentlichung des Programms im Februar 2005 war dabei mit großen Erwartungen verknüpft, sollte das Spiel doch eine konsequente Weiterentwicklung seines erfolgreichen Vorgängers darstellen. Das Spiel ist ausschließlich für PC und XBox erhältlich. Anfangstext Handlung Prolog Die Ebon Hawk treibt mit zerstörtem Hyperantrieb im All. Die Crew ist tot oder liegt im Sterben. Nur die Verbannte lebt noch, ist aber bewusstlos, allerdings funktioniert der Astromechdroide T3-M4 noch. Ihm gelingt es den Frachter zu dem nahen Planeten Peragus II zu steuern, wo die Verbannte in einen Kolto-Tank gebracht wird. Peragus II Nach einiger Zeit wacht die Verbannte (der Spieler) auf und beginnt die Minenkolonie zu erkunden. Dort trifft sie auf Kreia, die behauptet, die Verbannte vor den Sith gerettet zu haben. Während sie auf Erkundungstour ist spürt sie die Macht wieder und befragt Kreia. Diese erklärt ihr, dass ihre Verbindung zur Macht wiederhergestellt wurde. Im Hauptraum der Minen-Kolonie findet sie Atton Rand in einer Zelle. Er und der Droide T3-M4 helfen ihm bei ihrer Erkundung der Mine, bei der der Spieler feststellt, dass offenbar alle Minenarbeiter von den Minendroiden getötet wurden. In der Wartung trifft sie auf einen Protokoll-Droiden der Serie HK-50. Als die Verbannte in einem Raumanzug über die Oberfläche des Asteroiden schreitet, sieht sie das republikanische Schlachtschiff Harbinger andocken. Atton teilt dem Spieler mit, dass die einzige Möglichkeit von Peragus zu fliehen darin besteht, sich die Orbitalkarten der Harbinger herunterzuladen und dann auf die Ebon Hawk zu übertragen, die repariert wurde und im Hangar von Peragus steht. Bei dem Gang durch die Harbiger erfahren Atton, Kreia und die Verbannte von den Holoaufzeichnungen, dass die ganze Crew von einem Sith-Lord und dutzenden Sith-Killern ermordet wurde. Der Sith-Lord namens Darth Sion stellt sich ihnen, wird aber von Kreia für kurze Zeit aufgehalten, damit die anderen beiden fliehen können. Dabei schlägt Sion mit seinem Lichtschwert Kreias Hand ab. Die Verbannte fühlte die Schmerzen auch, dies stellt sich als eine Machtverbindung heraus. Schließlich jedoch können die drei und T3-M4 von Peragus fliehen, werden dabei allerdings von der Harbinger unter Beschuss genommen, dabei trafen sie einige der Asteroiden, die daraufhin explodierten und Peragus letztendlich zerstören. Unter Verdacht Auf Telos IV wurde die Verbannte als erstes von Leutnant Grenn und der TSF verhaftet, da sie Peragus zerstört haben sollte. Nach einiger Zeit kam heraus, dass die Harbinger sich wirklich in der Nähe von Peragus aufhielt. So wird zur Untersuchung der Tat die Sojourn nach Peragus geschickt. Die Verbannte wurde freigelassen und wollte mit ihrem Schiff Telos verlassen, musste aber feststellen, dass es gestohlen wurde. Moza von den Ithorianern nahm Kontakt zur Verbannten auf und bat um Hilfe gegen die Czerka Corporation und die Exchange. Als Gegenleistung versprach er, ein Shuttle zur Verfügung zu stellen, damit sie die Ebon Hawk suchen konnten. Außerdem schenkte er der Verbannten eine Lichtschwertkomponente. Sie führte alle Aufgaben erfolgreich aus und flog zur Sanierungszone auf Telos um Bao-Dur, einen Techniker der Ithorianer, zu finden, der ihnen laut Moza helfen könne, die Ebon Hawk wieder zu finden. Sie müssen sich einigen Söldnern der Czerka Corporation erwehren. Anschließend fliegen sie zum Pol von Telos, um die Ebon Hawk endlich zu finden. Dort treffen sie auf drei HK-50 Killerdroiden- und zerstören sie ohne große Schwierigkeiten. Sie stellen fest, dass in dem Pol eine Art Jedi-Akademie der Jedi Atris versteckt ist. Dort werden sie gefangen genommen und die Verbannte kommt vor Atris. Diese lässt sie jedoch ziehen, aber nur unter der Bedingung, dass sie nie mehr zurückkommt. Nach dem Verlassen von Telos VI berichtet T3-M4, dass er eine Liste der Aufenthaltsorte aller noch lebenden Jedi hat, sowie die Aufzeichnung der Verbannung der Verbannten. Nachdem sie sich diese beiden Aufzeichnungen angesehen hatten bot Bao-Dur an, ein neues Lichtschwert für die Verbannte zu konstruieren, da ihres vom Rat eingezogen wurde. Sie nahm dankend an. Notlandung über Dxun Bei dem Anflug auf Onderon geriet die Ebon Hawk in eine Blockade des Onderonianischen Militärs wobei die Onderonianer sogleich auf die Ebon Hawk feuerten. Das Schiff und seine Besatzung entkamen zwar, mussten aber auf Dxun, einem Mond von Onderon, notlanden, da das Schiff schwer beschädigt worden war. thumb|[[Dezanti, Anführer seiner kleinen Bande von Kopfgeldjägern]] Dort angekommen stellte Atton fest, dass sie eine ganze Weile auf dem Mond bleiben mussten. Kreia schlug vor, den Dschungel zu erkunden, was die Verbannte mit zwei Freunden sogleich tat. Dabei kämpften sie gegen zahlreiche Bestien wie Cannoks und Maalraas, um schließlich auf Kopfgeldjäger angeführt von Dezanti Zhug zu treffen. Diese konnten sie allerdings recht leicht töten und kamen nun in einen neuen Bereich des Dschungels. Auf einer Lichtung erschienen plötzlich mehrere Mandalorianer, die sie vor den Mandalore führten. Dieser bot ihnen an, sie mit seinem Shuttle nach Iziz zu nehmen, wenn sie sich beweisen würden. Dies tat die Verbannte unter anderem indem sie den Champion des Kampfzirkels,einen Zakkeg und mehrere Späher von Onderon besiegte. Währenddessen fanden sie ein weiteres Lichtschwert-Teil in einem Cannok. Anschließend bekam die Verbannte von Mandalore ein Lichtschwert-Teil und ließ sich von Bao-Dur eines herstellen. Konflikte auf Onderon Auf Onderon gelandet erfuhr die Verbannte, nun auch in Begleitung von Mandalore, dass auf Onderon eine Reisesperre von General Vaklu verhängt worden war und Einreisende ein Visum bekommen. Ohne dieses Visum kann der Planet nicht wieder verlassen werden. Dies soll den Waffenschmuggel mindern, allerdings hindert es auch Einheimische daran, den Planeten zu verlassen. Deshalb erzielten diese Visa hohe Preise auf dem Schwarzmarkt. Mandalore erklärt der Verbannten, dass er jemanden kennt der sie mit Kavar in Verbindung bringen kann. Es sei ein Arzt namens Dhagon Ghent. Jedoch stellen sie fest, dass Daghon wegen Mordes festgenommen wurde. Die Verbannte muss beweisen, dass er Sullio, einen Captain des onderonianischen Militärs gar nicht umgebracht hat. Dies gelingt ihr mithilfe einiger Freunde von Dhagon, welche sie befragen und Beweise sammeln. Der Arzt wird freigelassen, doch bevor er zu einer Kontaktaufnahme imstande ist, muss die Verbannte einige Holodisks für ihn beschaffen. Diese musste sie Bakkel und ihrer Bande abnehmen. Nachdem das erledigt war, kontaktierte Dhagon Kavar, welcher sich mit der Verbannten in der Cantina traf, wo ihr Treffen jedoch von Tobin und einigen Soldaten gestört wurde. Kavar floh und sagte, er werde die Verbannte baldmöglichst kontaktieren. Tobin verfolgte Kavar und befahl seinen Soldaten, die Verbannte zu töten. Mit viel Glück konnte sie entkommen, obwohl dutzende Soldaten und Geschütze sie aufhalten wollten. Auf Dxun angekommen war ihr Schiff repariert und sie kehrten auf die Ebon Hawk zurück. Dort wartete die Miraluka Visas Marr auf die Verbannte. Visas war von ihrem Sith-Meister Darth Nihilus geschickt worden um die Jedi zu töten. Die Verbannte besiegte Visas, Visas flehte sie an sie zu töten, was die Verbannte jedoch nicht tat. Sie nahm Visas mit an Bord und bildete sie zur Jedi aus. Auch Mandalore folgte der Verbannten im weiteren Verlauf des Spiels. Auf der Suche nach Antworten Das nächste Ziel der Verbannten und ihrer Gruppe war Nar Shaddaa, da sich dort Meister Zez-Kai Ell aufhalten sollte. Des Weiteren war Nar Shaddaa der Hauptsitz der Exchange und da diese ein Kopfgeld auf alle Jedi ausgesetzt hat wollte die Verbannte unbedingt mehr darüber erfahren. Schließlich war sie eine Jedi. Dort angekommen besuchte sie das Flüchtlingslager, die Docks von Nar Shaddaa und wurde die ganze zeit von der Kopfgeldjägerin Mira auf Geheiß Zez-Kai Ells beobachtet. Unter anderem tötete sie einen Aufseher der Exchange, half mehreren Flüchtlingen und wurde nach einiger Zeit von einem recht wichtigen Exchange-Führer namens Visquis kontaktiert. Und zwar im Jekk'Jekk Tarr einer Cantina die speziell für Außerirdische geschaffen wurde damit sie die Luft der heimatlichen Welt atmen können. Allerdings sind die Gase dort Gift für jeden Menschen und er würde sterben, bevor er die Cantina verlassen hätte können. Visquis verlangt das die Verbannte alleine kommen soll. Sie tut dies auch, wird aber von Mira aufgehalten, da Mira den Auftrag hat, die Verbannte zu beobachten und notfalls auch zu beschützen. Mira gab ihr ein Betäubungsmittel und zog sich einen Raumanzug an um im Jekk'Jekk Tarr nicht vergiftet zu werden. Also machte Mira sich auf den Weg, in der Zwischenzeit wird Atton, der in einer Cantina sich die Zeit vertrieb, von zwei Twi'lek-Zwillingen, den Twin Suns, attackiert. Er schlug sie jedoch mit Leichtigkeit und eilte zur Ebon Hawk zurück, wo auch schon seine Gruppe wartete. Alle zusammen wurden von einigen Kopfgeldjägern angegriffen. Da die Kopfgeldjäger sich jedoch in der Unterzahl befanden stellten sie keine große Herausforderung für die Gruppe dar. In der Privat-Lounge von Visquis wurde Mira von elektronischen Blitzen geschockt und in eine von Ubese bewachten geheimen Festung geschleppt. Inzwischen war die Verbannte aufgewacht und machte sich auf den Weg Visquis zu finden in den Jekk'Jekk Tarr. Dort wurde sie von allen Anwesenden angegriffen, da sie unter dem Kommando von Visqis standen, der die Exchange auf Nar Shaddaa leitete. Sie kämpfte sich durch dutzende Gand und Trandoshaner zu seiner Privat-Lounge, wo sie feststellte das er in seine Festung geflüchtet war. Sie musste sich durch riesige endlose Lüftungsschächte schleichen bis sie an eine verschlossene Tür stieß. Inzwischen ist Mira in einer Art Arena von Visquis aufgewacht und vor ihr steht ein mordlustiger Hanharr. Er ist ein Wookiee und hasst alle Menschen, aber Mira ganz besonders. Da Mira ihm einmal das Leben gerettet hat, hätte er eigentlich eine Lebensschuld bei ihr gehabt, aber Hanharr beachtete die Regeln der Wookiees nicht, weshalb er Mira töten wollte. Sie kämpften gegeneinander und Mira konnte den Kampf für sich entscheiden und Hanharr töten. Jedoch heilte Kreia Hanharr heimlich um ihn nach Malachor V zu schicken, wo er auf Mira warten sollte. Mira schlich sich durch die Festung und öffnete die Tür für die Verbannte. Sie kämpfte gegen die Ubese, die erklärte Jedi-Hasser sind, und fand Visquis in der Arena, in der Viquis versuchte die Verbannte zu vergiften, was jedoch scheiterte. Darum schickte Visquis die Ubese um die Verbannte zu töten. Er musste jedoch feststellen, dass eigentlich Goto die Ubese kontrollierte. Die Ubese töteten Visquis und elektronische Blitze schockten die Verbannte, die dann auf Gotos Jacht gebracht wurde. Sie finden durch Mira, die sich der Gruppe angeschlossen hat, heraus, dass die Verbannte auf Gotos Droiden-Jacht gebracht wurde. Die Jacht überfällt regelmäßig Frachter des Hutten Vogga. Sie müssen die ID-Signatur des Schiffes ändern, damit Goto denkt das sei ein Frachter. Dies übernahm T3-M4 der sich in Voggas Droidenlager einschleuste. Er besorgte eine neue Signatur, wurde aber von drei HK-50 Droiden aufgehalten. Er zerstörte sie jedoch und kehrte zu seiner Gruppe zurück. Sie machten sich mit der Ebon Hawk auf den Weg und wurden wie erwartet von der Jacht verfolgt die sie zum Schluss auch andocken ließen. Ein kleiner Trupp aus zwei Mitgliedern je Gruppe macht sich auf den Weg und infiltriert die Jacht. Sie fanden die Verbannte in einem großen Saal. Sie hatte sich zuvor mit Goto unterhalten, der sie gebeten hatte für Sicherheit in der Republik zu sorgen. Sie deaktivierten die Energiezufuhr der Jacht um zur Ebon Hawk zurückzukehren. Nun stellt sich ihnen ein gutes dutzend Kopfgeldjägern entgegen, um sie an der Flucht zu hindern. Das scheitert jedoch und sie verlassen das Schiff, das in der Raumschlacht, in die es geflogen ist, zerstört wird. Goto schickt einen Droiden der, wie auch Mira, der Verbannten im weiteren Spielverlauf folgt. Sie verlassen Nar Shaddaa und machen sich auf den Weg zum nächsten Planeten. Bürgerkrieg auf Onderon thumb|Der Aufstand von Onderon. Als sie wieder auf dem Schiff war, berichtete T3-M4, dass Kavar ihn benachrichtigt hätte. Denn der Bürgerkrieg auf Onderon war nun vollständig ausgebrochen und Kavar benötigte die Hilfe der Verbannten um den Aufstand zu beenden und Vaklu gefangen zu nehmen, sowie die Königin von Onderon Talia zu beschützen. Auf Dxun bei dem Stützpunkt der Mandalorianer angekommen teilte Mandalore der Verbannten mit dass er einen kleinen Trupp zusammenstellen würde der sie zu dem Sith-Lager auf Dxun begleiten würde. Sie wählte drei ihrer Freunde aus und schickte sie mit dem Mandalorianer Xarga und seinem Stoßtrupp zu dem Lager. Sie konnten den Alarmdetektor deaktivieren und die Sith überwältigen und in das Grab des Sith-Lords Freedon Nadd eindringen. Dort kämpften sie sich durch dutzende Sith, bis sie schließlich gegen drei Sith-Meister kämpfen mussten. Sie besiegten diese, aber sie konnten das Kriegsritual das sie vorbereiteten nicht stoppen. Auf Onderon kämpfte sich die Verbannte mit zwei Freunden und dem Royalen Captain Bostuco bis zum Thronsaal durch und nahm mit Hilfe von Kavar Vaklu fest. Tobin wurde von einem Drexl Lavra getötet, aber Kreia heilte ihn und schickte ihn zu Darth Nihilus, um ihm zu berichten, dass sich auf Telos IV eine Jedi-Akademie befindet. Die Sith, die Vaklu unterstützt hatten, wurden von dem Planeten vertrieben oder getötet. Das Tal der dunklen Lords Nun reiste die Verbannte nach Korriban um dort nach Meisterin Lonna Vash zusuchen. Auf dem Planeten eröffnete Kreia der Verbannten dass sie sie nicht begleiten könne, da die Dunkle Seite auf diesem Planeten zu stark für sie sei. Dort angekommen machte sich die Verbannte auf den Weg zur Sith-Akademie, da sie dort Meisterin Vash vermutete. Auf dem Weg dort hin lief sie an einer Höhle vorbei und war schon auf dem Weg rein zu gehen, doch Kreia warnte durch Gedankenkontakt, da von dort ein Großteil der Macht der dunklen Seite in dieser Gegend kommen sollte. In der Akademie verriegelte sich die Tür hinter ihnen und sie kamen nicht mehr heraus, gleichzeitig schickte Darth Sion seine Sith-Killer aus um die Verbannte und ihre Freunde zu finden und zu töten. Sie untersuchte die Schlafbetten der Sith-Schüler, um etwas zu finden womit sie in den Raum gelangen konnte, in dem Meisterin Vash gefangen gehalten wurde. In einem Spind wurde sie fündig und fand eine Karte die man in eine Computerstation schieben sollte. Dort musste sie einen Test der Sith bestehen und fünf Fragen beantworten. Nachdem sie alle Fragen beantwortet hatte wurde die Tür zu dem praktischen Test geöffnet. Dort musste sie gegen mehrere ausgehungerte Tuk´atas kämpfen, sie besiegte die Hunde doch laut Trainingscomputer war sie zu langsam. Deshalb sollte sie zu einer disziplinarischen Anhörung in einer Kammer gehen. Doch da in der Akademie niemand mehr lebte wurde sie nicht bestraft. Jedoch fand sie in der Kammer die tote Lonna Vash, sie wurde anscheinend von Sith-Killern gefoltert und starb kurz nach der Ankunft der Verbannten. Nun wollte sie die Akademie wieder verlassen denn die Tür zum Ausgang war wieder geöffnet, allerdings stellte sich Sion abermals der Verbannten in den Weg und begann mit ihr zu kämpfen. Kreia nahm wieder mit der Verbannten Kontakt auf und erklärte ihr das sie Sion nicht töten könne da er nicht wie ein normales Wesen lebe. Darum floh die Verbannte, während Sion wutentbrannt seinen Killern befahl sie zu suchen, zu jagen und schließlich zu töten. 250px|left|thumb|Das Zerstörte Tal Nun macht ging die Verbannte in die Höhle um sie zu erkunden. Innen fand sie die Leichen mehrerer Sith die diese Höhle offenbar ebenfalls untersuchen hatten wollen. Schließlich kamen sie an einen Eingang zu einer Kammer, sie wollte schon mit ihren Gefährten hinein gehen, aber Kreia riet ihr diesen Ort allein zu erkunden. In der Höhle erlebte sie mehrere Erinnerungen noch einmal, zum Beispiel ihre Rekrutierung durch Malak für den Mandalorianischen Bürgerkrieg, außerdem einige Dinge, die nicht wirklich waren. Am Ende der Höhle fand sie das geheime Grab von Ludo Kressh einem früheren Sith-Lord. Nachdem sie das Grab untersucht hatte verließ sie die Höhle, um Korriban zu verlassen. Ihr nächstes Ziel sollte Dantooine sein, denn dort hielt sich der letzte Jedi namens Vrook Lamar auf. Die Jedi-Enklave Auf Dantooine suchte die Verbannte die Administratorin von Khoonda, Terena Adare, und Zherron den Anführer der Khoonda-Miliz auf. Sie erzählte ihr das Meister Vrook zu Jedi-Enklave gegangen sei und noch nicht zurückgekehrt sei. Deshalb macht sie sich auf den Weg um Vrook zusuchen, dabei kam sie an einem Schrottsammlerlager vorbei und sprach mit deren Anführerin. Sie erteilte ihr die Erlaubnis die Katakomben zu betreten. Drinnen musste sie gegen dutzende Laigreks kämpfen bis sie schließlich zu einem Hauptsaal kam und dort auf einen Gesandten der Republik, der sich als Mical vorstellte. Er sprach mit ihr über die Republik und bat sie daraufhin mit ihr Reisen zu können da er gerne mehr über sie wissen würde und ihre Geschichte kennen lernen wollte, ein weiterer Grund war das sich beide bekannt vorkamen. Im Saal fand sie auch die Leichen einiger Söldner und ein Datapad auf dem der Auftrag der Söldner gespeichert war, sie sollten Vrook gefangen nehmen und in die Kinrath-Höhle in der Nähe von Khoonda bringen. Sogleich machte sich die Verbannte mit zwei Gefährten auf den Weg dorthin und in der Höhle fand sie das Versteck der Söldner und wollte sie eigentlich überreden Vrook freizulassen. Das misslang jedoch und sie begann einen Kampf mit den Söldnern. Nachdem sie diesen gewonnen hatte und Vrook befreit hatte tadelte dieser sie da sie Gewalt angewendet hatte und meinte nun wäre Khoonda in Gefahr. Er machte sich auf den Weg um die Verteidigung mit der Khoonda Miliz vorzubereiten. Die Verbannte folgte ihm jedoch stellten sich ihr mehrere Söldner und ihr Anführer ihr entgegen. Sie besiegte sie während ging um seinerseits den Angriff vorzubereiten. Die Verbannte machte sich nachdem sie die Söldner getötet hatte auf den Weg um bei der Verteidigung zu helfen. Sie traf sich mit Zherron und Terena Adare um mit ihnen die Verteidigung von Khoonda zu besprechen. Er überreichte ihr eine Chipkarte für alle Sicherheitstüren in dem Komplex von Khoonda so aktivierte sie mit Hilfe ihrer Freunde mehrere Sicherheitsdroiden und nachdem alles mögliche getan war ermutigte sie die Männer der Khoonda-Miliz so weit das sie bereit waren für die Stadt zu sterben. Nun stand der Angriff bevor. Die Miliz war zwar in der Unterzahl aber hatte zwei Jedi zur Unterstützung bei sich. Sie schlugen die Söldner und ihren Anführer in die Flucht und Vrook erklärte sich, nachdem er der Verbannten eine neue Lichtschwerttechnik beigebracht hatte, bereit zur Jedi-Enklave auf dem Planeten zu gehen und somit die letzten Jedi-Meister zu vervollständigen. Das Finale Kurz danach machte sich auch die Verbannte auf den Weg zu Enklave und traf dort auf die Jedi-Meister die ihr erklärten dass ihr die Macht genommen werden musste und die Verbannte erklärte sich dazu bereit. Doch Kreia hinderte die Jedi daran und warf ihnen Ignoranz und Unwissen vor. Kurz darauf tötete sie die Jedi und die Verbannte wurde ohnmächtig. Die Dienerinnen von Atris brachten Kreia, die in Wahrheit die Sith Darth Traya war, zu ihrer Meisterin. Nachdem die Verbannte aufgewacht war machte sie sich auf den Weg und Atton erzählte ihr das Traya nach Telos gegangen war. Auf Telos sprach Traya mit Atris, dann verschwand sie wieder. Als die Verbannte in der Akademie von Atris eintraf wartete Atris schon auf sie. Sie kämpften und trotz ihrer Macht war Atris nicht stark genug. Während des Kampfes behauptete Atris die Verbannte wäre eine Sith und floh schließlich in ihren Meditationsraum der voller Sith-Holocronen war. Allerdings besiegte die Verbannte Atris abermals und Atris bat die Verbannte sie zu töten, da ihr Leben doch sowie so verloren sei, doch die Verbannte weigerte sich und Atris wurde in ihrer Meditationskammer von ihren Holocronen durch Machtblitze getötet. Nun erschien Darth Nihilus und griff die Citadel Station an und die Verbannte half dort mit mehreren onderonianschen Soldaten sowie ein paar Soldaten der Khoonda-Miliz. Doch die Verbannte beschloss, dass man das Flaggschiff von Nihilus, die Ravager, zerstören müsste. Begleitet wurde sie von mehreren Mandalorianern, Canderous Ordo und Visas Marr. Auf dem Schiff mussten laut den Mandalorianern an vier Punkten Sprengsätze angebracht werden, doch musste die Verbannte mit ihren zwei Begleitern zusätzlich auch noch gegen Sith-Soldaten und Dunkle Jedi kämpfen. Nachdem die Verbannte den dritten Sprengkopf erschien ein weiteres Problem, die Sith griffen die Stellung an und zerstörten den vierten Sprengkopf, nun musste ein neuer aufgetrieben werden. Den fanden sie in einem der Raketenschächte der Ravager allerdings mussten die Raketenschächte erst noch deaktiviert werden, bevor man ihn entfernen und benutzen konnte. Nachdem dieser Sprengkopf angebracht worden war, hätten sie theoretisch nun das Schiff verlassen können, doch die Verbannte wollte sich noch Darth Nihilus stellen. Auf der Brücke, die von willenslosen Sklaven Nihilus' kontrolliert wurde, entbrannte ein Kampf zwischen dem Dunklen Lord und den drei Eindringlingen. Visas sagte dass Nihilus zu stark sei und sie niemals gewinnen könnten doch die Verbannte konnte Nihilus schließlich töten und nach dessen Tod wollte Visas das Gesicht hinter der Maske von Nihilus ansehren. Nachdem sie das Schiff verlassen hatten explodierte das Schiff und zusätzlich traf nun auch eine Flotte der Republik unter Carth Onasi ein, die die Citadel Station gegen die Sith unterstütze. Danach flog die Ebon Hawk nach Malachor V wo sich die noch lebenden Sith-Lords Darth Sion und Darth Traya (früher Kreia) aufhielten. Nachdem die Ebon Hawk eine Bruchlandung erlitt, kämpfte sich die Verbannte durch die von den Mandalorianischen Kriegen zerrütteten Schluchten Malachors und spürte die geheime Trayusakademie auf die von Lord Sion erbaut wurde um seine Sith-Killer auszubilden. Nachdem sie sich gegen einige Sith behaupten konnte, stieß sie auf Darth Sion gegen den sie darauf ein Duell begann. Darth Sion aber war ja eigentlich tot. Nur die Macht hielt ihn noch zusammen. Deswegen konnte er sich mit Hilfe der Macht mehrmals wiederbeleben, bis es der Verbannten gelang Sions Willen zu brechen und ihn somit zu besiegen. Danach begab sie sich zum Trayus-Kern wo Darth Traya bereits auf sie wartete. Dort erklärte Traya ihr alles über ihre Gefährten und deren Zukunft. Danach entbrannte ein langes Duell wobei Darth Traya drei schwebende Lichtschwerter heraufbeschwörte, da ihre zweite Hand während des Duells von der Verbannten abgetrennt wurde. Schließlich besiegte die Verbannte ihre ehemalige Meisterin und stürzte sie in die Tiefen Malachors, woraufhin der Trayuskern durch den Schattengenerators der von Remote wieder aktiviert wurde, dadurch wurde der gesamte Planet zerstört. Sie flog mit der Hawk in die Weiten des Weltraums. In die unbekannten Gebiete in die einst Revan gegangen war. Cheats Systemanforderungen *'Computer:' 100% DirectX9.0c-kompatibler Computer benötigt. *'Betriebssystem:' Windows 98 SE, Millenium (Me), 2000 oder XP. *'Prozessor:' Pentium III oder Athlon 1 GHz oder höher benötigt. Pentium IV oder Athlon XP 1,6 GHz oder schneller empfohlen. *'Arbeitsspeicher:' 256 MB RAM benötigt. 512 MB RAM empfohlen. *'Grafikkarte:' 32 MB OpenGL 1,4-kompatible AGP- oder PCX-3D-Hardwarebeschleunigerkarte mit Unterstützung von Hardware Transform and Lighting (T&L). ATI Radeon 9200 und NVIDIA GeForce4 Ti oder besser empfohlen. *'Soundkarte:' 100% DirectX 9.0c-kompatible Soundkarte benötigt. *'CD-ROM:' 4x CD-ROM-Laufwerk benötigt. 16x CD-ROM-Laufwerk empfohlen. *'Eingabegeräte:' Tastatur und Maus benötigt. Synchronsprecher Weblinks *Deutsche-Synchronsprecher.de Forum (bezgl. Synchronstimmen) *Effective Media (bezgl. Synchronstimmen) Kategorie:Computer- und Videospiele Kategorie:PC-Spiele Kategorie:Konsolenspiele bg:Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic II - The Sith Lords en:Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords es:Star Wars: Caballeros de la Antigua República II: Los Señores Sith pl: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords fi:Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords